L'Agent Carter
by Heeboux
Summary: Le Retour de Peggy. Et si Peggy Carter était revenue dans la vie de Steve Rogers ? Comment cela se passerait-il pour les deux amoureux séparés depuis si longtemps ? Pourraient-ils enfin bénéficier d'un happy-ending ?
1. Le retour de Peggy

**L'agent Carter**

Bonjour, bonsoir fan de Marvel. Bienvenue sur ma petite fiction qui regroupe mon ship préféré de l'univers Marvel : Steegy. Au cours de mon visionnage des films, je me suis posée la question : « Et si Peggy était revenue dans le monde de Steve ? ». De là est née l'idée de cette fiction. On aime ou on n'aime pas.

Je suis plus ou moins la trame des films. J'ajoute mes propres éléments pour faire ma propre interprétation des faits et des personnages (on n'a pas toute la même, je vous l'accorde).

Je suis friande de vos commentaires, de vos critiques. Je prends, je lis et je réponds toujours (même trois mots).

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira un minimum quand même !


	2. Chapter 1 Survivre

**Le retour de Peggy.**

**Chapitre 1. SURVIVRE**

Le colonel Chester Phillips s'avançait lentement dans la pièce où résonnaient des éclats de voix et de rires des soldats. L'air grave, le visage baissé, il jouait nerveusement avec ses grosses mains moites. Comment le dire ? Comment annoncer la nouvelle ? Il n'avait jamais imaginé devoir annoncer cette nouvelle à ses soldats. Pourtant, Chester en avait perdu des gars des jeunes, des plus vieux, des célibataires comme des pères de famille. Certains de ces hommes, ou plutôt de ces jeunes hommes, étaient morts dans ses bras, lui offrant leur ultime sourire ou leur ultime parole. Certains s'étaient contentés de le fixer dans les yeux, d'autres pleuraient ou le suppliaient de prendre soin de leur famille. Comme toujours, Chester approuvait, promettait tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait mener à bien toutes ses promesses. Mais que dire d'autre à un homme qui vit ses dernières minutes de vie entre vos bras ?

Cette fois-ci, les choses étaient différentes. Il n'annonçait pas la mort que d'un soldat. Il s'apprêtait à annoncer la mort d'un héros, d'un symbole. Captain America s'était éteint. Steve Rogers n'était plus. Phillips se souvenait du petit gars frêle, petit et aussi maigre qu'un clous. Il n'avait pas le physique du super-héros, loin de là même. Mais qu'importe. Il s'était rendu compte avec le temps, et les longues discussions partagées avec le docteur Abraham Erskine, que les super-héros ne sont pas qu'une montagne de muscles ce sont avant tout une montagne de courage et de valeurs. Qui d'autre que Steve Rogers pour incarner cela ? Il le voyait encore se jeter sur cette grenade qu'il avait lancée sans prévenir personne, histoire de voir de quoi étaient capables ses gars. Tous avaient couru se cacher derrière un arbre ou un véhicule. Seul Steve était resté. Il s'était jeté sur cette grenade, utilisant son corps comme bouclier pour protéger ses camarades. Du coin de l'oeil, Chester se souvint également d'avoir vu Peggy Carter sourire face à ce gamin. Car oui, pour Chester, Steve Rogers avait toujours été un gamin. Le genre de garçon pour qui on se prend d'affection. Le genre de garçon qui devient comme un fils d'adoption dans votre cœur à force de partager des aventures avec lui.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce quand le colonel fit son apparition au milieu de ses soldats. Face à son regard embrumé, ils posèrent tous leur chopes de bière. A quelques pas de lui, en arrière, se tenait Peggy Carter. Le battement frénétique de ses cils trahissait son air impeccable, comme si elle cherchait à retenir ses larmes -ce qu'elle faisait réellement. D'une voix grave, Chester interpella ses hommes :

« La mission de Captain America est une réussite ! Il est parvenu à empêcher Schmidt de bombarder les Etats-Unis avec des armes de destruction massive »

Une salve d'applaudissements et de cris se fit entendre. Les hommes célébraient Captain America, son courage, sa bravoure. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu réussir cette mission. Edgar, l'un des soldats, se leva et proposa de porter un toast en l'honneur du héros.

« Hey mon colonel ! Où est Rogers qu'on célèbre ça autour d'une bonne bière ? Avec modération, bien entendu, dit-elle sur un ton rempli de sous-entendus qui voulait bien évidemment dire qu'ils boiraient jusqu'à l'ivresse.

\- Justement là où je voulais en venir les garçons. Rassieds-toi Edgar. La mission est une réussite mais le Capitaine... »

Chester marquait une pause dans son discours, soupirant lourdement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour une mission. Sa poitrine s'alourdit et il manqua de souffle. Il restait là, la bouche entrouverte, face à ses hommes. Peggy, qui n'avait pas dit mot et s'était contentée de rester dans le dos du colonel, s'avançait pour le soutenir :

« Steve Rogers est mort ».

Ces quatre mots glacèrent l'assemblée. Les soldats se regardèrent, partageant quelques mots d'incompréhension tandis que Peggy sentait son cœur se briser une nouvelle fois. Chester le vit et, discrètement, il glissait sa main dans la sienne pour la le lui presser et ainsi lui assurer son soutien, sa présence. La jeune femme inspirait profondément, étouffant un passage un sanglot qui demeurait coincé dans sa gorge depuis ce moment où elle avait éteint le micro avec lequel elle avait échangé ses dernières paroles avec Rogers. Les hommes se levèrent à l'unisson, brandirent leurs chopes de bière et s'écrièrent ensemble, d'une seule et même voix « Vive Captain America ! Longue vie Captain America » avant de boire l'alcool. Ce fut trop pour Peggy. Elle lâchait la main de Chester et partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Phillips aurait voulu la rattraper, lui qui la considérait comme sa fille, mais on vint lui tendre une chope de bière, l'invitant ainsi à venir célébrer la mémoire du symbole étoilé.

A l'autre bout de la salle, adossé contre le mur, Howard Stark regardait la scène. Lui aussi avait connu Steve Rogers. Il l'avait même aidé lors de sa mission suicide pour sauver son meilleur ami, Bucky Barnes, et d'autres hommes. Tout cela pour les beaux yeux de Margaret Elizabeth Carter. Il ne lui avait fallut qu'un sourire, qu'une supplication pour céder et prendre les commandes de l'engin afin d'emmener Captain America au plus près de la base d'Hydra. Howard avait envié Rogers pour son charisme, sa popularité avec les filles mais surtout, et avant tout, pour sa proximité avec Peggy. Quand il arrivait, elle semblait toujours envoûtée par lui. Il suffisait que Rogers entre dans une pièce pour qu'elle tourne la tête, oubliant sa conversation l'espace d'un moment. Car oui, sans se l'avouer réellement, Howard Stark était tombé amoureux de Peggy Carter. Mais cet amour n'était pas réciproque. Il avait tenté sa chance plusieurs fois et avait toujours été éconduit par la jeune femme. Les premières fois, elle disait vouloir se concentrer sur ses missions de citoyennes américaines, à savoir sauver le monde. Ensuite, elle prétextait n'avoir pas le temps pour sortir avec lui. Enfin, les derniers temps, elle l'ignorait simplement, préférant échanger quelques mots avec Steve Rogers. Pourtant, Howard n'avait jamais détesté Rogers. Il l'avait envié, certes, mais pas haï. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Cela n'aurait rien changé aux sentiments de Peggy. L'homme s'était contenté de devenir le bras droit de son amour maudit, répondant à ses moindres caprices et toujours avec le sourire.

Alors quand Howard avait vu Peggy partir en courant, il s'était dépêché de la suivre dans la boue et sous la pluie. Elle s'était réfugiée dans un bâtiment vide et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle qui apparaissait toujours tirée à quatre épingles se laissait enfin voir sous un jour nouveau. Celui de la tristesse. Et malgré les larmes qui faisait couler son maquillage, malgré l'eau dans ses cheveux qui formaient comme une couronne mouillée, Howard ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle. Aussi fragile. Il n'avait qu'une envie : l'entourer de ses bras et la protéger du monde entier. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contentait de s'approcher lentement d'elle, comme quand on s'approche d'un animal blessé, et de s'accroupir devant elle en lui prenant les mains. Elle s'était laissée faire, n'avait opposé aucune résistance face à cette aide amicale. Peggy s'était contentée de serrer les mains masculines et de pleurer. Combien de temps avait-elle pleuré ? Howard ne s'en souvenait pas. Il était resté ainsi, immobile, à la regarder pleurer et à lui assurer son soutien. Ils avaient fini par quitter la bâtiment, retrouvant chacun leur couchette quand les larmes de la brune s'étaient taries.

La guerre s'était terminée par une victoire des Alliés Hitler s'était suicidé et l'Allemagne s'était rendue. Partout dans le monde, les scènes de violence laissaient place à des cris de joie, des larmes et fêtes populaires dans les rues. Le monde semblait enfin sortir des ténèbres. Tout le monde retrouvait le sourire. Tout le monde sauf peut-être Peggy Carter. La jeune femme peinait encore à se relever de la mort de Steve Rogers. Alors que les Etats-Unis pansaient difficilement leurs blessures, le président décida d'organiser une cérémonie pour féliciter ses troupes et fêter la victoire. La célébration fut bancale comment organiser quelque chose de correct en un temps record et dans un pays ravagé par la guerre ? Mais qu'importe, le président Truman avait décidé de quelque chose de grand pour montrer que les Etats-Unis étaient capables de renaître de tout. La cérémonie fut en grande pompe Chester et Peggy étaient invités en tant que « membre honorifique ». Le colonel reçu une médaille du mérite mais pas Peggy. Les Américains, puritains, ne se voyaient pas encore récompenser une femme. Le plus dur ne fut pas l'absence de médaille. Peggy n'était pas matérialiste, elle ne collectionnait pas les breloques. Non, la plus dur pour elle fut de voir un homme vêtu d'une réplique du costume de Captain America se pavaner sur scène, haranguer la foule et célébrer la victoire avec le président. Elle avait voulu se lever, hurler que tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade mais Chester l'avait retenu, lui conseillant de rester à sa place pour le moment. Lui aussi avait trouvé ce moment digne d'une mascarade mais que pouvait-il faire ? Steve Rogers était mort. Un autre deviendrait sans doute Captain America car le symbole devait perdurer dans le temps. Dès qu'elle l'avait pu, et sans vexer personne, Peggy s'était enfuie de la cérémonie.

Lentement, les Etats-Unis se relevaient des dommages causés par la guerre. Peggy tentait de survivre dans ce monde trop masculin pour elle. Dans les premiers temps, elle s'était demandée ce qu'elle allait faire car elle ne trouvait pas sa place. Trop féminine pour continuer d'être dans l'armée ou espérer reprendre son poste de cryptanalyste mais trop masculine pour espérer devenir une mère au foyer. Peggy évoluait dans un monde où elle était « trop » ou « pas assez » rien ne semblait convenir au juste milieu qu'elle incarnait. Chester s'était rendu compte de la mauvaise passe que traversait la jeune femme âgée de vingt-quatre années maintenant, on riait d'elle car elle n'était toujours pas mariée, et semblait résolue à ne jamais le devenir.

Aussi, un soir de janvier 1946, il l'invita à venir boire un verre chez lui. Howard Stark était également de la partie. Les deux hommes jouaient aux cartes, partageant un verre de whisky en parlant du passé. Quand la silhouette gracile de Peggy fit son apparition dans leur champ de vision, ils firent silence, ne mentionnant plus le passé de toute la soirée -sauf si cela était nécessaire. Ce soir-là, Chester fit part aux deux jeunes gens de sa toute nouvelle ambition : créer une organisation de protection. Selon lui, on ne pouvait pas laisser le monde aux mains des politiques, trop occupés à faire prévaloir leurs intérêts privés sur ceux collectifs.

« Les gouvernements sont incapables d'assurer la protection du pays. La guerre est à peine finie que le président se tourne vers l'URSS qu'il trouve trop imprudente et prétentieuse. Je crois qu'un conflit nouveau risque de pointer son nez dans peu de temps les enfants.

\- Une société secrète ? Mais enfin Chester, ce serait du suicide, lui dit Howard en portant le liquide brun à ses lèvres.

\- Vous êtes devenu prudent maintenant Howard ? Je vous ai connu plus aventurier dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez volé un avion pour conduire Cap... »

Se rendant compte de son erreur, Phillips but l'intégralité de son verre de scotch afin d'éviter le regard de Peggy Carter qui semblait enfin s'intéresser à leur conversation. Elle lui offrit un doux sourire, comme pour l'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée de l'entendre parler de Steve. Au contraire, parler de lui, c'était s'assurer que personne ne l'oublie.

« Chester a raison. Créons une société secrète que nous appellerons... »

La brune se perdait dans ses réflexions, cherchant un nom qui réunirait ses trois fondateurs. Howard, peu convaincu par l'idée qu'il trouvait impossible à réaliser, soupira :

« Et pourquoi pas Shield ? Ce serait une bonne référence au Cap' et à son bouclier rond ! Cela pourrait être l'anagramme de... quelque chose comme.. Strategic..

\- _Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division_ ! S'exclamait Peggy en venant voler le verre de Stark pour boire une gorgée du liquide ».

Et c'est ainsi que naquit le Shield, autour de verres de scotch et de souvenirs.


	3. Chapter 2 (partie 1) - Super Sérum II

Les premiers temps de l'organisme furent compliqués Peggy et Howard ne s'accordaient pas sur la manière de gérer les recrues. La jeune femme, indépendante et têtue, voulait un poste de commandante tandis que Howard, conservateur, ne voyait pas des hommes répondre aux ordres d'une femme. Malgré leur désaccords constants, Peggy et Stark parvinrent à faire du Shield une organisation respectée et respectable, laissant les commandes suprêmes à Chester en qui ils avaient toute confiance. Après des débuts chaotiques, le Shield pouvait se vanter de compter une centaine de recrue au bout de six mois d'existence. Toute recrue passait une batterie de tests autant physiques que psychiques. S'il échouait à l'un des tests, leur candidature était recalée. Le Shield visait la perfection et se montrait donc strict sur le recrutement d'hommes et de femmes.

Au bout d'une année, Chester était parvenu à faire construire, ou plutôt à récupérer d'anciens hangars abandonnés, une base pour le Shield. Il avait bien évidemment prévu un emplacement destiné au laboratoire de Stark, lieu où le génie passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé à tester de nouvelles formules.

Un matin de juin 1947, Peggy Carter se rendit dans la partie scientifique des bâtiments elle devait voir Howard pour lui faire signer des papiers et ce dernier ne sortait quasiment plus de son laboratoire depuis les dernières semaines. Un dossier serrée contre la poitrine, elle toquait et entrait dans l'immense pièce blanche qui se révélait être vide à première vue. Doucement, tel un renard qui approchait sa proie, elle y pénétrait.

« Howard ? Howard, êtes-vous là ? C'est Peggy, vous devez me signer des autorisations de sortie pour certaines recrues et... »

Tout en parlant, Peggy s'était avancée dans les lieux pour observer ce sur quoi Stark travaillait avec acharnement depuis des jours durant. Sur le bureau du scientifique étaient étalés des dizaines de dossiers. De sa main droite, la jeune femme dégageait certaines feuilles. Là, son cœur manqua un battement quand elle reconnut parmi toutes ces feuilles une photo de Steve Rogers avant l'injection du Super Sérum qui l'avait fait devenir Captain America. Délicatement, elle la prit et caressa le papier glacé du bout des doigts, le souffle court. Elle n'avait pas revu cette photo depuis longtemps elle s'était contentée de la ranger dans sa table de nuit, se promettant à elle-même de ne pas y toucher pour ne pas raviver les larmes coincées dans sa gorge depuis ce drame de 1945. Bon sang, pourquoi Howard avait-il une photo de Steve sur son bureau ? Poussée par sa curiosité, la brune posait son propre dossier sur la chaise du scientifique et se mit à fouiller parmi les feuilles. Elle trouvait des rapports, le compte-rendu de la transformation de Rogers en Captain, des notes écrites de la main du docteur Erskine. Finalement, cachée sous une pile de feuilles vierges, Peggy trouvait une enveloppe qui l'interpella. Dessus était écrit « Échantillon du sang du S. Rogers ». Reposant l'enveloppe vide, elle continuait ses recherches, s'attaquant cette fois-ci aux feuilles éparpillées sur la table centrale. Elle reconnut l'écriture de Stark sur certains papiers. Il semblait chercher une formule car plusieurs papiers portaient les mêmes doses d'ingrédients divers. Comme si Stark cherchait la recette parfaite.

Subitement, tout devint limpide dans l'esprit de Peggy : Howard Stark cherchait la formule du Super Sérum. Après la transformation de Steve, le docteur Erskine avait été tué par un Allemand, Zemo. Ce dernier s'était enfui et avait détruit le seul échantillon existant du Super Sérum. Howard, qui avait travaillé aux côtés du docteur, avait toujours voué une réelle passion pour ses recherches. Aujourd'hui, il voulait devenir le nouveau Erskine. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas parlé de cela à son amie bien que leur relation soit délicate ? Une fois de plus, Peggy reposait le papier et continuait de fouiller le laboratoire. Elle regardait derrière les meubles, levait les piles de livres, s'intéressait aux bibelots et aux tableaux. Là, cachée derrière un tableau qui était une reproduction du _Paysage avec Orphée et Eurydice_ de Poussin, elle trouvait finalement un petit coffre secret codé. Elle essayait d'abord de taper 1, 2, 3, 4 mais Stark n'était pas aussi bête que cela. Que pouvait-il bien avoir mis en code ? Il n'avait pas de femme donc pas de date de rencontre pas d'enfant donc pas de date de naissance. A moins que son enfant ne soit le Shield ? Elle tournait lentement les mécanismes, faisant apparaître clairement le code 0146 en référence au mois de janvier 1946, mois durant laquelle le Shield était né de leurs esprits. Un petit « clic » se fit entendre et Peggy réussit à ouvrir la porte, un sourire de fierté aux lèvres. La structure du code était réfléchie, sans doute était-ce une invention de Stark. Le coffre était en réalité une cellule frigorifique qui contenait des dizaines de tubes, tous étiquetés. Elle prit la première et lut le nom : « Essai n°1 – SS ». Toutes les fioles comportaient l'anagramme SS, le numéro d'essai et une date. A première vue, tous ces essais avaient réalisés durant les deux dernières semaines ce qui pouvait expliquer aisément pourquoi Howard passait ses journées enfermé dans son laboratoire. La réflexion de la brune fut interrompue par du ramdam dans le couloir. Elle prit la seule fiole qui n'était pas étiquetée mais qui contenait ce même liquide transparent, referma le coffre et remit le tableau en place avant de récupérer son dossier. Elle n'eut le temps que de se tourner et d'afficher un sourire de façade. Howard se tenait là, face à elle, les poings sur les hanches.

« Peggy ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? Avez-vous besoin de moi ?

Non je... Chester s'inquiétait de ne pas vous voir sortir de ton laboratoire ! Je venais donc savoir si vous aviez besoin de quoique ce soit.

Non je vous remercie, enfin je pense. Mais ce dossier ? Lui demandait-il en pointant de l'index le dossier qu'elle avait coincé sous son bras.

Rien d'important ! Et bien, ravie de savoir que vous n'avez besoin de rien Howard. Nous nous voyons ce soir au repas ! »

Et disant cela, elle disparaissait du laboratoire, laissant un Howard interloqué par cette attitude qui ne ressemblait pas le moins du monde à Peggy Carter. Il haussait les épaules, se disant qu'après tout les femmes étaient soumises aux hormones et donc aux changements d'humeur puis reprit ses recherches.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, Peggy ne dit rien à Chester, ou à quiconque de ses découvertes dans le laboratoire. Elle continuait pourtant à se demander pourquoi Stark faisait ses recherches dans son coin, sans rien dire, mais surtout comment il avait obtenu le sang de Steve. Un soir cependant, alors qu'elle rejoignait ses appartements pour se coucher après une sortie au cinéma, elle trouva Howard, assis sur son lit. L'homme semblait l'attendre depuis un moment au vu de son air renfrogné.

« Howard ? Que se passe-t-il ? Avons-nous un problème avec l'une des recrues ?

Non. En tout cas, pas avec l'une des recrues.

Que voulez-vous dire ? Demandait-elle en posant son manteau sur l'une des chaises.

Vous savez où je veux en venir Peggy. Nous le savons tous les deux. Ce jour où je vous ai trouvé dans mon laboratoire, vous êtes parvenue à trouver mon coffre et vous m'avez dérobé une fiole. Je veux la récupérer. »

Dos à l'homme, Peggy blêmit. Il savait donc tout. S'il le voulait, il pouvait la faire tomber auprès de Chester en avouant au colonel qu'elle avait fouillé son laboratoire et l'avait volé. Mais le ferait-il ?

« Je.. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Howard, tenta-t-elle en balançant ses cheveux dans l'espoir de tromper l'homme avec ce geste.

Vous êtes une excellente agent Peggy mais vous ne savez pas mentir à vos amis.

Pourquoi possédez-vous un échantillon du sang de Steve Rogers ?

Oh je vous en prie ! Ne répondez pas à ma question par une autre question ! Ne détournez pas le problème, Peggy. Nous sommes adultes ! éructait l'homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

Répondez-moi et je vous répondrai.

Bien, soupirait Stark avec lassitude. Quand le professeur Erskine est mort, nous avons prélevé du sang de Rogers dans l'espoir de trouver la formule du Super Sérum. Nos recherches ont échoué et les échantillons ont été détruits. Tous sauf un que j'ai conservé précieusement. Je voulais réussir à trouver la formule du Super Sérum. Devenir le digne élève du professeur.

Mais pourquoi l'avoir fait dans votre coin Stark ? Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé avec Chester ou moi ? Nous sommes vos amis bon sang !

J'aurai du partager la réussite avec vous, dit-il avec calme et assurance. »

L'arrogance de l'homme face à elle glaça Peggy durant quelques secondes. Comment pouvait-on vouloir autant la réussite et les honneurs ? Howard avait donc préféré mentir pour espérer pouvoir un jour recevoir des fleurs plutôt que de parler à ses amis ?

« Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure Howard... Vous nous avez menti, à Chester et moi ! Je vous faisais confiance !

Arrêtez Peggy, les discours de ce genre ne vous vont pas ! J'ai peut-être menti, oui, mais moi je n'ai pas volé un ami !

Vous avez trahi ma confiance c'est pire !

Rendez-moi la fiole ! Ce sont MES recherches, pas les vôtres. Vous n'avez pas à les posséder ! Surtout pas une femme comme vous ! »

Howard s'était levé, dominant Peggy d'une tête de plus. Les lèvres légèrement tremblantes de déception, la jeune femme l'observait attentivement. Allait-il tenté de récupérer la fiole par la force ?

« Avez-vous réussi ?

De quoi ?

Êtes-vous parvenu à recréer un Super Sérum ?

Pourquoi vous répondrai-je Peggy ?

Faites-le et je vous rends votre fiole. »

Il marquait une pause. Elle semblait sincère avec ses yeux de biche. Mais Peggy était également une excellente comédienne de par sa formation d'agent et cela, Howard le savait. Il finit toutefois par baisser les armes :

« Bien. Je vais vous répondre. Je suis parvenu à créer un Sérum mais pas un Super Sérum. Mais je ne connais pas les conséquences de celui-ci sur le corps humain car il n'a jamais été testé encore. Je comptais le tester sur moi-même, je vous avoue.

Ainsi le super scientifique serait devenu un super-héros aux yeux de tous ? Vous auriez récolté la gloire, la force et la puissance. Bonne idée Howard. Excellente idée même pour devenir célèbre dans le monde entier, avouait Peggy avec une moue de quasi-admiration qui se voulait moqueuse. Vous auriez parcouru le monde entier On se serait arraché votre invention, célébrant de partout le célèbre Docteur Stark, lui accordait la brune en lui souriant faussement avant de marquer une pause de quelques secondes. Mais tout cela ne réalisera pas ! »

En une fraction de seconde, Peggy s'était jetée sur sa commode dans laquelle elle avait caché la fiole, aux côtés de la photo de Steve. Howard l'avait saisi par les bras pour tenter de la contrer. Mauvaise idée Chester avait entraîné Peggy au combat corps-à-corps. Grâce à un coup de pied suivi d'un coup de coude, elle étourdit assez Howard pour récupérer la fiole et s'éloigner dans la pièce.

« Ne bougez pas Peggy ! Ordonnait une voix masculine avec fermeté. »

Le son froid d'une gâchette qu'on arme se fit entendre derrière elle. Le sang glacé de la brune ne fit qu'un tour dans son corps et, les bras en l'air, elle se tournait pour faire face à Stark. Le nez en sang, sûrement à cause de son coup de coude, Stark pointait vers elle son revolver. Les yeux rageurs, il respirait comme le ferait un sanglier après une chasse.

« Howard... Qu'est-ce que vous...

Je vous interdis de me voler mon invention ! Rendez-moi cette fiole. »

Il semblait fou, comme possédé par le génie de la science qui lui ordonnait de récupérer son invention coûte que coûte. Howard n'était plus lui même à ce moment précis. Il était un autre. Il était le docteur Stark, celui qui rêvait de reconnaissance, de gloire et d'argent. Celui qui voulait créer un empire qui dominerait le monde entier. Peggy eut peur. Pour l'une des première fois de sa vie, elle sentait une boule de peur se former dans son estomac. Mais, par fierté, elle tentait de ne rien montrer, se contentant de fixer l'homme face à elle.

« Vous n'oseriez pas tirer, lui dit-elle avec une pointe de défi dans la voix.

Pensez-vous ? Vous pensez mal alors Margaret Elizabeth Carter. Ne m'obligez pas à faire une victime. Encore moins vous. Donnez-moi la fiole. Lentement. »

Ses yeux allaient et venaient partout dans ses appartements. En bon agent, Peggy cherchait à trouver des solutions, les trier et opter pour la meilleure. La première était de donner la fiole à Howard mais elle s'y refusait. A sa droite se trouvait sa fenêtre si elle était assez rapide, elle pourrait l'ouvrir et jeter la fiole qui se briserait au sol. Mais elle écartait l'idée : la fiole pourrait survivre au choc et être utilisée à de mauvaises fins. Elle pouvait aussi foncer sur Howard, le déstabiliser puis s'enfuir en courant. Mais où irait-elle ? Et s'il venait à tirer, pourrait-elle survivre ? Rien n'était sûre pour elle. Elle ne pourrait pas se rendre chez Chester et elle n'était pas assez folle pour mettre sa sœur en danger en allant se terrer chez elle. Non, la dernière solution lui semblait la meilleure et la plus risquée aussi. Mais les agents ne reculent pas devant le danger.


End file.
